


Reimbursement

by Redawilo



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: BBL spoilers, Blood, M/M, also slight HoliStar spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuaki accidentally damages one of Shuu's incredibly valuable belongings and offers to repay him. Shuu seems to think there is a way to do so without the exchange of money.</p>
<p>Inspired by the Fifth Mystery from the first drama CD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reimbursement

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness! I never posted this here? What is wrong with me?! I wrote this months ago!
> 
> For anyone curious, here's a link to the exact track of the drama CD which made me write this. It is subbed.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3Mim0rQaAc

It happened again…

Kazuaki had passed out and injured himself yet again. Normally he would have patched up any scrapes and bruises immediately and cleaned up any blood he may have spilled, but he had been feeling especially tired and had not noticed the gash on his head from when it struck the toilet. In fact, he was still bleeding even after getting back to the faculty room and had failed to notice the blood that dripped around the doctor’s seat when he sat down. So really he had no one but himself to blame as he followed the partridge down the hallway towards the infirmary, looking more like a kicked puppy than a quail, and a highly respectable teacher at that, the entire way.

It would not have been the first time Kazuaki had asked Shuu to take a look at a particularly bad injury he had sustained, but this time things were much different. He had somehow managed to stain one of the doctor’s medical journals, and had been overwhelmed by the price he had been asked to pay when he offered reimbursement. Stuttering, and head beginning to throb, Kazuaki had proposed they set up a payment plan, but the doctor had quickly insisted on a lump sum. As a few of the students from Kazuaki’s class had been present at the time, and Kazuaki’s head needed tending to anyway, the doctor had invited him back to the infirmary in order to negotiate the payment as well as to treat the wound. Kazuaki couldn’t help the shudder that ran down his spine as he recalled Shuu’s “playful offer” to remove his head in order to help his center of balance.

The doctor opened the door and stood aside to allow Kazuaki to enter. The teacher did so, and Shuu closed the door behind them, locking it in the same motion so has not to alert the quail. Kazuaki did hear the click of the lock, but played as if he had not. He turned around, and the partridge narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. The teacher’s blood was running down his face to his chin, where it would drip and stain the scarf he always wore. Really, how could anyone not notice such a thing happening to them before it was pointed out by another person?

Kazuaki found Shuu’s silence strange, even though it had only been a few seconds that they had both been inside the infirmary. He found his voice and opened his mouth to speak.

“I should let you know, I don’t have enough to pay you right away, but I really would be more than willing to pay you monthly, and with interest, so…”

Even with as incomplete a thought as it was, Shuu interrupted it swiftly. Having been mid-speech, Kazuaki was taken by surprise and thrust back into the wall opposite the infirmary door, Shuu standing between him and it with his left hand closed dangerously around Kazuaki’s throat. Kazuaki choked up, sputtered, and gave all the outward signs that he was frightened. He even set his eyes on the doctor’s and sent him a pleading look. Shuu eyes, however, did not meet his. Instead they were darting all over.

The gash on Kazuaki’s head just at his hairline, the blood soaked mop of hair, the streams running down between his eyes, around and across his nose, trickling even further down his cheeks, passed his lips, and to the tiny drops that still clung to his chin and refused to fall and join the many others that lie spattered across his scarf. All of it was red. Deep, gleaming, and pure red. The one color the doctor admired more than all others. The one color his eyes would still allow him to see. Blood red. Kazuaki had always been a dull, although somewhat bothersome teacher who could easily be forgotten about if not for his horrible sleeping habits. Yet now, covered in the only color and substance that Shuu could still say he loved, and with the eventful afternoon he had had of Kazuaki’s students bothering him already wearing his patience thin, the partridge somehow found himself being oddly drawn to the simple, unassuming mathematics instructor.

Kazuaki on the other hand had rather different things floating through his aching head. Despite his outward protests, inside he felt very calm. In some sick way he even pitied the bird threatening him. While Shuu remained blissfully unaware of Kazuaki, Kazuaki had been keeping a very close eye on Shuu. He knew the full extent of the partridge’s murderous tendencies, even though everyone else simply thought it to be some sick rumor spread by the upperclassmen. He also knew about the injuries the doctor had sustained and about his physical limitations. The hand at his throat was a threat, and one Shuu would not hesitate to make good on, but the teacher was well aware that he could easily overpower the crippled bird. A locked door would not keep him occupied for more than half a second if he already knew it was locked, which he did. And if things somehow got out of hand Kazuaki kept a loaded gun in his coat for just such an occasion as the doctor cornering him, and he had almost no reason not to fire every round into the sick, twisted partridge.

It had only been a moment, but Kazuaki found it curious how Shuu had not done anything after taking him by the throat. The blood on his face was beginning to dry, and it itched. The gash on his head had almost finished clotting and closing itself, but his head still throbbed. Finding it tiring that nothing was happening he stuttered and gave a worried, but still serene smile to the doctor who held him.

“Uh-um…this is…a rather unusual way to check someone’s pulse, Doctor.” He stated, letting out a nervous laugh.

“Be quiet.” Shuu snapped, reaching for his desk and snatching up a cleaver from a pile that Kazuaki had somehow overlooked.

Kazuaki tensed up; prepared to defend himself, to fight back or draw his gun, or even to bolt for the door. Whatever option would become the best, he was ready to take it. Even when wielded with the doctor’s damaged right arm, the sharp instrument was surely capable of removing his head with one good swing. When he felt the hand on his neck loosen, he expected the cleaver to be brought upwards in an attempt to make good on Shuu’s earlier offer of lowering his center of gravity. Instead, the hand dropped a few inches and took hold of the quail’s shirt collar. Kazuaki was yanked downward, and a pair of lips pressed roughly against his.

In the instant the kiss lasted, Kazuaki entertained the idea of throwing Shuu off and making his retreat from the infirmary. Before he could make good on this thought, the doctor parted his lips and licked at the teacher’s. It was light, and brief, but it was enough for Kazuaki to catch on that killing him was not the first thing on Shuu’s mind. He pulled away just far enough that he could speak.

“You know if you think there is a way that I could reimburse you without money, it is only polite that you bring it up.” Kazuaki stated, still managing to retain his innocent demeanor. “Who knows? We might be able to come to an agreement.”

Truthfully the mere thought of doing anything so intimate with the doctor formed a knot in the pit of the teacher’s stomach. He felt nauseous being the one to propose it on top of that. Isa Souma, that is Shuu Iwamine, was the one responsible for the death of the bird most precious to him. Shuu was the reason Kazuaki had done unspeakable things to an innocent person, just to work in the same place as him without being noticed. But at the same time Kazuaki knew that cleaver in his hand meant if he did not do as Shuu wished then Shuu would try and kill him. Which would mean Kazuaki would have to use equal measures in order to get away, and he still did not know where his loved one’s remains were. Shuu had no idea who Kazuaki was, and he would much rather keep things that way as long as he could. He shuddered as he fought back the rising urge to vomit, and was thankful that his body language must have translated to that of being frightened because the doctor chuckled and slid the cleaver back onto the desk.

“After all that I have been teased today with the idea of someone repaying me with their body for being an inconvenience, it is a delightful change to have somebirdy offer theirs to me with honesty.” The partridge whispered.

The doctor raised himself on his toes, and this time Kazuaki leaned down willingly and parted his lips for him when silently requested to. Now all he had to do was continue to stay one step ahead of Shuu and make sure he did not discover the gun while allowing himself to be disrobed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to make this very porny and E rated, but for some reason I feel like it is just perfect the way it is. Sorry folks, no birb porn from me this time.
> 
> Speaking of birb porn, I plan to work a little more on Unfrozen here soon. So look forward to that!


End file.
